1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for binding wastes, especially radioactive wastes into a binder to obtain a homogeneous, leach-resistant solid body of good compression strength, i.e. strong body resistant to pressure, by mixing the wastes with a binder by means of a screw conveyor and a mixer shaft, and hardening the binder, wherein the wastes are converted by a pretreatment, preferably a drying process, into the form of a flowable powder or granulate and wherein the mixture, prior to hardening, is transported into a storage tank. The method can also be used for treating toxic wastes generally. Further, the invention relates to apparatus particularly suitable for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 3,202,518 describes cementing such wastes into barrels, in which three different screw conveyors with separate drive motors are combined into a glove box.